Regretful Reasons
by Ro0tin4Kagome
Summary: Meeting new people,finding out the truth,& KIKYOU GETTING HER ASS WH00PED!Later on in the story!R&R INu&Kag n mb San&mir GIVE IT A CHANCE! PLEASE! first fic. Discontinued...
1. The Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha……starts to tear **

**CHAPTER ONE: THE DREAM**

**_Authors note:_** _Hey hope you like the story first one . Give a chance …. Idc if u burn me .. Go right ahead .. Well to the story! **Also people this chapter seems like it has nothing to do with Inuyasha and Kagome but it does its just starting it up. So don't give up on it yet!**_

_ SIMPLE'S P0V _

I didn't know where I was yet I was quiet . I was on the side walk just staring at these stairs as if I had no choice. Like if I stopped looking my whole world could end. Then in the corner of my eye I see a girl running in my direction from down the stairs.

I couldn't she her that good but I saw behind smoke as if form a fire. Then I heard someone scream out someone's name… but the name was ..no I had to be sleeping .. Or is this some stupid joke? Then I noticed the girl again was almost to me … yet her face was still n the darkness and I couldn't tell who it was… yet in some weird way I understood how she felt. Like I could feel it too. She was scared, mad, heartbroken too.

It was like I could feel the sadness pouring out of her. Her heart was dying I could tell in an emotional way, as if she will never love again. Never be happy. And then my vision went blurry… blinking furiously trying to she straight.. Before it went black.

"……It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back .

It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin…."

I then see my ceiling in my room. " So I was sleeping after all? Damn…. Then why did feel so real?" o0oh yeah my phone.. As I heard another verse from "Papercut" by Linkin Park.

"…Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)………"

" Umm … hello?" "Damn should have checked the caller ID it can be Angela.. sighs she's so annoying." I thought. Forgetting I had any one on the phone I come out of my day dream by hearing someone scream my name, " SIM-PLE!!!!!!!!! Are you THERE!?! Are you coming to school today?"

" Huh? Umm.. who's this?"

"Dazna loser…"

"OH!!! Sorry .. You just woke me up .. Still spaced out. What you want?"

" I wanted to know if your coming to school cause it starts n 30 minutes and your usually her by now?"

" WHAT THIRTY MINUTES!!!! WHY DIDN'T ON WAKE ME?!"

" laughs well hurry you know how Ms. Bucknor can be. heehee she's actually the teacher have now but that's not the point! .

" Yea I know , bye I need to go get ready see you at lunch."

_**Normal P0V**_

25 minutes later

" Oh , come on were going to be late!" Simple yells to her sister Natalee from the back seat of their brother's car. They were in the car loop lien to get dropped off.

Natalee and Simple are both in high school . Natalee's a senior and Simple is a freshman.

" Hold your horses! I just wanna hear a part in the song then we can go ok?"

" But it's not like you can't hear the song when we get home! So lets go Natalee! I don't wanna be late it's only the 3rd week of school."

" Simple… just chill I just wanna hear him do that crying part he does, how Chris Brown is fine as hell!!"

" Yea what ever you say!" No offense to all those Chris Brown fans out there

After they heard Chris Brown do his stupid crying part in the song "Good-bye".

They jumped out the car the next chance they had. Both speed walking praying that the bell doesn't ring yet. Yet before they could even finish …

BBBBrrrrrIIInnnGGGG!!!!!

"Damn!" they both said unison.

Knowing they were already late they relaxed and started walking normally.

Forgetting what happens to they kids that were late in Emerson High. But yet about to find out.

" Umm.. Young ladies.."

"Yes" said Simple, noticing his walkie talkie, obviously he was a counselor at the school.

" .. Keep walking to that man, he points to a bald guy in a yellow shirt and beige slacks, okay?"

"Ugh… Okay" said Natalee confused why they must go talk to him.

The man tells them to go to the mini gym for Lock out. And then points to Simple and says, "When you're done with that come find me there is a new student I would like you to show around. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Now move along."

YAY! **_I finished my first chapter…well my prologue so hyped! Hey I know this was a stupid "chapter" but I wanted to put in how everything starts really. No this was just a waste of space… Gets sad 0o0 well tell me wut you think PLEASE REVIEW!Don't care wat you say just give me some feed back. K. Well luv ya --- R4K Ro0tin4Kagome_**


	2. Lockout & the Fire

**Chapter 2: Lockout**

**R4K: **Hahahaha! I own Inuyasha! Yes I said now wat you going to about it.

**Inuyasha: **You don't own me!

**R4K:** Says who?

**Inuyasha: I** do!

**Kagome: **Actually you don't own him or the show. Now tell the truth

**R4K: **Fine! sighs It's true I don't! Happy now Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** No……

**R4K: cuts him off** O who cares now to the story!

_**SIMPLE'S P0V**_

"Damn now we have to go to stupid Lockout." I said as we walked down the walkways to get to the hallway to the mini gym. Lock out is when your late class and you get caught in the hall ways. and they then send you to a room and you miss the period. And all work missed is inexcusable. You can't talk to anyone; just look straight into the wall.

"I hate that place. I forgot that they did that still do this shit." muttered Natalee.

"Yea well we wouldn't' have to go if someone didn't want to hear that stupid ass song! Acting as if you couldn't hear it at home, seeing how you have it on a CD."

"Sorry. I thought we had time."

"Well obviously not if the clock said 7:37. School starts at 7:40, stupid! Now were forced to wait in this stupid ass room till second period. A full hour. I'm getting tired just speaking about it. And they won't let us sleep of course. sighs"

"……."

"Well let's just go in"

As we walked in we took our seats. We couldn't sit to close to each other or the lady would just make us move farther away. As I sat down I was already bored, then the dream I had came back to me. I just couldn't recognize that girl. I wonder why she was so sad. And who could have broken her heart like that.

An Hour later

I said good bye to my sister after we got out and went to the office to try and find that guy in the yellow shirt.

SIGHS "I should have asked for his name" I thought.

Then as I went around the corner I saw him talking to this girl, I went up to them.

"Hey, I'm guessing this is the girl you were talking about?"

I look at the girl now up close, look like she's my age, has chocolate brown eyes, straight black hair that went mid back, and had a good figure. She was wearing a nice fitting black tee shirt, dark blue pair of jeans outlined in black, with some black flip flops. She had black eyeliner on and silver star earrings. "She'll be popular here soon enough with my help" I thought. Yet her eyes looked upset, and hurt.

_**KAGOME'S P0V**_

"This school isn't that big it seems. Well its isn't as big as the one in Tokyo… wait no I don't want to think about that place anymore. Because then I'll just start thinking about him and everything. Great now I feel like I wanna cry , great going Kagome. Any ways I need to find the office and get my schedule."

As I walked up the school I saw a sign saying office

"Hi, my names Kagome Higurashi. I'm new here and I need my schedule."

" Hold on okay"

" Yea okay"

So I waited for a half and hour until a guy in a yellow shirt came out , I think his name was Mr. Humbart or something I don't know but he said I had to wait until my escort came. She didn't come until another 20 minutes. She was my size , looked about my age, she has shoulder length , curly brown hair, yet with light pink highlights. and was wearing a white skirt w/ black lines on it w/ 2 made in straps. Wit a white tank top w/ a little black sweater on top. She only had lip gloss on and black eyeliner. She had the cutest silver and gold moon, stars, and heart earrings.

" I defiantly need to borrow those earrings one day." I thought

And when she turned to look at me I noticed she had shining pink eyes also pink nails

"….. who was, no what was this girl?"

_**Normal P0V**_

" Hello there , Ms. Diaz this is Kagome . Here is her schedule, help her throughout the day, am I clear?"

" Yes, sir"

As Mr. Humbart walked away humming " Running Blind" by GodSmack Kagome and Simple looked at each other. There was an awkward silence.

S: " Well hi, my name is Simplicia Diaz , but people just call me Simple for short.

K: "Hey, Kagome. Nice to meet you."

S: " Well it looks like we have 4 classes together" she said smiling?

k: "Cool"

S: " Hey I know it's your first day and all but you wanna skip?"

K: " Actually yea, I'm already sick of school and I just got here."

S: k , well follow me, there's only one hallway out were there's no camera's lets go."

Once they were out they started walking towards Simple's house.

S: Hey Kagome , not meaning to be nosy but were you from, what's your story?

K : No it's okay , I'm from Tokyo, I moved over here to live wit my dad, because……..

" I thought I could tell her , but now it just seems to hard. But I have to get it off my chest , I feel like I can trust her. Yet that doesn't stop my urge to start crying ." she thought as tears started pooling in the corner of her eyes.

S: It's okay if you don't want to tell me . As she noticed the pain shown in her eyes.

K: No , it's okay. Recently my mom ,brother , and grandpa were murdered.

S: OMG! I'm so sorry . Did they get the guy that did it?

K: No, and they never will, this might sound crazy to you but a demon killed them. It was after me , but I wasn't home when it went there. Only they were. It's my fault. She said as the tears now started to fall.

K: By the time I got home the house was on fire…..

S: " On FIRE…?" Simple wondered.

K: I couldn't do anything . They were already gone, but the demon was still there waiting for me in the shadows. It almost killed me. But in the end I purified it with an arrow, you see I'm a reincarnation of a miko.

She was more like talking to herself then to Simple, yet Simple still listening closely wondering if the girl in her dream was Kagome.

K: why didn't he come for me. Did he actually mean what he said before I left. I thought for sure he would have come and save me. But he didn't , I just go t to face it , he didn't love me the same way I love him.

K : God , how much I still love you, Inuyasha. She said so sadly. Whispering the last word.

Seeing how Simple always had good hearing she heard her perfectly.

S: SO IT WAS YOU I SAW IN THE DREAM! You're the one that yelled out " Inuyasha".

- - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -

_**So how you guys like the story so far..? I don't understand you read yet cant review..? Meanies!**_

_**Idc if you say hello . Write something! Gosh! -**_

_**Inuyasha:**_ _M/b they don't wanna to !_

_**R4K : **Oh just shut up !_

_**Inuyasha: **Hey so when do I get in the story?_

_**R4k : **Soon so chyll!_


	3. Not a Joke

**Chapter 3: Not a Joke.**

**R4k: **Hey Inuyasha! Guess wut… Ur in this chapter

**Inuyasha: **About damn time.

**R4K: **But…

**Inuyasha: **but WHAT!

**R4K: **Nothing… now to the story

**Inuyasha: **No tell m…Ow!( gets hit wit frying pan)

**R4K: **HEE HEEE HEE (evil grin)

**Ending of last chapter**

**K**: Why didn't he come for me? Did he actually mean what he said before I left? I thought for sure he would have come and save me. But he didn't , I just got to face it , he didn't love me the same way I love him.

**K**: God, how much I still love you, Inuyasha. She said so sadly. Whispering the last word.

Seeing how Simple always had good hearing she heard her perfectly.

**S**: SO IT WAS YOU I SAW IN THE DREAM! You're the one that yelled out "Inuyasha".

**K: **What do you mean I was the one you saw in your dream? And how did you know I yelled out his name? How do you know Inuyasha?

**S**: I had a dream last night. I was on the side walk in front of these long flights of stairs and a girl came running down towards where I was standing. I couldn't see her face. But I saw smoke, and then I heard some one yell out the name Inuyasha.

**K**: Do you know him, do you know Inuyasha?

**S:** No, I thought it was all a joke.

**K**: Why? Then how do you know his name?

**S**: Because you know the stories about Inuyasha. He was the hanyou on the journey for the sacred jewel shards. I love that story. That's why I thought it was a joke.

**S**: Hey here's my house. Let's go in a figure this out more because I'm just as confused as you are.

After there in and Simple gets them some drinks. Both not knowing what to say, there was an awkward silence. Until….,

**S**: WOW! I CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE! starts to laughI hate awkward silences…,

**K**: How did you see that?

**S**: Actually I don't know. It just happens every once and a while. I see things, yet it makes no sense because, everything I see has nothing to do with me. And I never know the people I see… well except for now.

**K**: Oh…

**S**: Kagome, can I ask you a question?

**K**: nods Yea sure.

**S**: How did you meet Inuyasha? And what did he tell you before the day that happened?

**K:** Well …….

- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - -- - - -- - - - - **_FLASHBACK _**- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - -

_**Kagome just got out of the hot springs, leaving Sango behind. While Kagome went of on a search for Inuyasha. Remembering not seeing him since after lunch and asking Miroku and Kaede if they seen him, both said no. Worried about where he was and how it was starting to get dark, she went out in the forest looking for him. She went to the Sacred Tree expecting to find him there. But he wasn't. Not calling out his name, because she was worried about demons. Seeing how she left her bow and arrows behind. She walked as quiet as she could, letting her feet be her guide. Until she noticed what path she was on. It was to the well. **_

_**Almost to the clearing she saw him. His back was to her. As she was about to call out his name she noticed he wasn't alone. She saw him talking to Kikyou. Both looking at the well, then at each other. Kagome saw Kikyou giving Inuyasha her cold stare, empty of emotion. Yet a faint smile came on her lips. At that moment Kagome could have swore she saw Kikyou's eyes flicker to where Kagome was. Then she saw Kikyou walking closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just standing there watches her come closer to him. Until they were n a close embrace, yet still staring in to each other's eyes, they kissed lightly. Having seen this Kagome, almost in tears, keeps staring. Until she notices what she is doing and moves to leave back to Kaede's hut, until she steps on a twig, "Damn just has to break loud didn't it" thought Kagome as she turns around just enough to hear Inuyasha say her name.**_

_**But she doesn't stop she keeps on going on her way back to the hut. Holding back her tears, by biting her bottom lip. She notices he's not following her. Which really makes want to cry. Once she makes it to the hut, she goes straight , ignoring the questioning and worried faces of her friends, to bed still trying not to cry. Pretending to be a sleep, until when Sango and Miroku go to sleep. An hour later he comes back, still up, she notices that he stops by where she's 'sleeping'. After standing there a while, he says "I know your still up. So stop pretending, and come with me". With saying that, she opens up her to see his beautiful golden eyes staring at her. As she gets up quietly and follows him outside, walking with to the path to the well. Not wanting to go back there, fearing to remember another between, when she tries so hard to forget. She stops, saying "Inuyasha what is it that you want?" "I wanted to tell you I know you saw me and Kikyou earlier, I didn't want you to see that." "WHY! SO YOU CAN STILL KEEP ON THE SIDE AND STILL BE WITH HER?" "No he didn't want you to see that because he wanted to tell you in a different way that he chose me. Not you" said Kikyou as she walks out of the forest to were her and Inuyasha was." Kikyou, I told you I was going to handle this." growled Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I just wanted to set her straight now, you were taking to long, and it would be better for her to leave while everyone else is sleeping…" "STOP ACTING AS IF I'M NOT STANDING RIGHT HERE! And what is she talking about Inuyasha that it's better for me to leave at night? Where am I supposed to be going?" **_

"_**Kikyou and I will finish the search for the shards, you can go home. We'll finish Naraku. This was never your fight, you shouldn't be here." "But I want to be here Inuyasha, I chose to stay here, I want to stay here." "But……," say Inuyasha before he is cut off by Kikyou.**_

"_**He's just trying to be nice to you Kagome; he's trying to say he doesn't want you here now that he has me, a **_**woman.****_" (0o0o no she didn't ) Shocked at what she says, Kagome just stands there." So why don't you just go back to your era, there isn't anything left her for you so just….." "NO, I won't! " Kagome says, cutting off Kikyou. Yet didn't expect what happened next… "INUYASHA DOESN'T WANT YOU HERE ANYMORE SO LEAVE!" yells Kikyou. "No!" says Kagome rather calmly, trying to ignore her and get Inuyasha's attention. Finally getting it, she sees a bright pink light come at her from Kikyou 's direction. Which knocks Kagome in to the well. Trying to get up ,holding on to the lip of the well, hearing Inuyasha asking what the fucks wrong with Kikyou, and how she didn't have to do that. But Kikyou wasn't listening to him she just walked towards Kagome, who finally got up and was standing straight, staring at that walking corpse coming closer to her, with confusion and hatred in her eyes. Close to Kagome , she says " Go now, he doesn't want you, or need you. And you won't be missed." Tears or anger threatening to fall. She looks at the distance, seeing Inuyasha walking towards them , almost there yet still didn't hear what Kikyou said. Yet before she could say something to him. He says " Just go home Kagome." and with that Kikyou pushes her into the well , with an evil smirk across her face only Kagome could see. And she was gone, traveling back to her time. Yet not about to give up she was about to jump back in when she gets shocked, as if by the well, throwing her out of the well house . Left stuck on the other side alone. _**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - **_Back to the present _**- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

And as Kagome finished her story, Simple just stared at her shocked at all she heard.

**Simple:** That Bi+ch ! Who the $u(k does she think she is? Saying that shyt to you!

**Kagome:** Actually I'm her reincarnation.

**S:** She's that miko you mentioned earlier? Damn, she's a bitch.

**K**: You're telling me.

**S:** So you can't get back?

**K**: No, she must have sealed it up. And after all that I noticed she took my jar of jewel shards, yet I somehow still had on it was stuck on my shirt.

**S**: Damn ho3!

**K**: I miss him, and everyone so badly. Plus I left some of my stuff there.

After hearing what she said . Simple stands up and claps her hands.

**S:** That's more than enough reasons for me. Let's go!

**Hey guys! I'm stopping here. MUHAHAHAH! I hop you guys liked it. But you guys need to review before I put the next chapter up. So review. You hate , like it, love it, see a mistake, have a test to do idc, tell me what's on ur mind!**

**R4k:** Yea Kikyou ,I forgot to tell you Simple said she was going to meet you after the chapter . She wanted to have a little 'talk' with you.

**Simple: **KIKYOU! You little F' in dive wanna be get ur dead azz ova her !

**Kikihoe : **Runs away

**Simple: **Oh you little skank you not getting away from me that easily. chases her


	4. What am I?

**Chapter 4: What am I?**

**Flashback from last chapter**

S: So you can't get back?

K: No, she must have sealed it up. And after all that I noticed she took my jar of jewel shards, yet I somehow still had on it was stuck on my shirt.

S: Damn ho3!

K: I miss him and everyone so badly. Plus I left some of my stuff there.

After hearing what she said. Simple stands up and claps her hands.

S: That's more than enough reasons for me. Let's go!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Normal P0V**

Kagome: Go where? I don't understand?

Simple: We are leaving this hell hole. I gonna help you get back to him. Something is telling me that I can help you and that it's the right thing to do.

K: But… but what about you family, your sister?

S: Oh them… Well you see there not really my family. They adopted me. When I was a new born they found me in a garbage can crying. I'm guessing they didn't want me …, my real parents I mean. I don't blame them they had a freak for a baby.

K: You're not a freak.

S: Don't try to lie. Look at me. You think I'm wearing contacts, these pink streaks in my hair are natural and my nails…, come on. My "parents" have to take to a dentist to get my teeth filed down every other week basically. And I hear what people say about me, they think I'm a witch or some demon. Who knows maybe they are right. But I know they are afraid of me, I can smell there fear, even though they tried to hide it when there near me. Only a few truly accept me. But I don't care any more. I'm graduating early any way. I just need to find my way. And my "family" will understand I'll leave a note. Let's just go pack clothes, okay?

K: Yea okay, I'm sorry about how you were treated.

S: humph! Doesn't matter, no one can break me. Starts walking to room

K: Hey! Wait how do you expect to open the well?

S: I told you I think I know how, but we won't find out unless we get there so let's move it. We have to hurry before someone comes home.

Once done packing Simple calls a cab and they leave for the airport. Seeing how they couldn't go to Kagome's house because her dad worked at home. And they would just get caught so they decided to just share clothes. When at the airport Simple paid for the tickets using one of her "parents" credit cards that were giving only for emergencies. "This is an emergency, on of the heart. -Corny I know but I had to put it -- "Thought Simple.

They boarded the flight anxious and both deep in thought about what is soon to happen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know this a really short chapter but I have like 3 reports due on Monday I got to work on them. I already have 3 more chapters but I just need to type them in so keep reading! KIKYOU GETS HER ASS WHOOPED, COMING SOON! Lol and if you guys are reading story and think this sucks. Let a girls know. Give me some advice. Or just let me know so I can stop writing it. So I don't go wasting my time.**

**Well I had only one reviewer THANK YOU SOO MUCH! **

**Y.A.R () **

**You rock! Love you!**

**- Love Ro0tin4Kagome**


	5. The Well

**Chapter 5: The Well**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…, I wish but no…. Gosh Darnit!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**RECAP**

Once done packing Simple calls a cab and they leave for the airport. Seeing how they couldn't go to Kagome's house because her dad worked at home. And they would just get caught so they decided to just share clothes. When at the airport Simple paid for the tickets using one of her "parents" credit cards that were giving only for emergencies. "This is an emergency, on of the heart. -Corny I know but I had to put it -- "Thought Simple.

They boarded the flight anxious and both deep in thought about what is soon to happen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Many hours later**

It was very early morning when they arrived in Tokyo. Taking a cab to the shrine. Once there simple looked down the street, noticing at once that this was the place she saw in the dream. Both quiet , not knowing what to say as they started there path up the stairs. The suspense building with every step they took. Then they were there. In front of the well house. It was perfectly unharmed by the flames that turned the house into ashes. Only leaving a dark outline of where it used to stand.

**Kagome's P0V**

When we got to the well house. Old memories came back to me. Flashing before my eyes, was him. Seeing Inuyasha come out to get me, both of us jumping in together, and that day long ago when it all just started. When Yura of the Hair was after us. Remembering t makes my heart hurt so badly. Thinking of him with HER. He chose her! So why am I standing here?

" **_You can go back if you want! She doesn't own the place. Plus you have friends over there!"_**

"_Your right…. Wait who are you?" " **I'm you silly! " **" Oh okay well lets go then." " **Bout time."**_

**Normal P0V**

Simple notices Kagome's face change as she stood there. From anxious to confusion then to a sad hurt look, to a determined one. Guessing she was thinking about him & fighting her on what to do next. She doesn't notice simple as she walks forward, opening the well doors. Starting the decent on the stairs. She calls back " Hey Kagome you coming" " Oh yeah lets go!" she says smiling. Knowing that even though Inuyasha picked Kikyou she still truly loved him and wanted to him to live, and to be happy. But most of all she just wanted to see him again. " So lets see how to open the well again…..?

As Simple goes to touch the lip of the well, once in contact with it pink sparks started going every where. As if simple was electrocuting the well. Both confused and shocked on what's going on, Kagome gets an idea. She goes to the bow and arrow she usually kept down in the corner for when she used to travel backing forth in time. She then aims an arrow at the bottom of the well, trying her best not to fall in, or touch the pink energy that was all over the well now. Unsure if it will hurt her or not. She takes the best shot she has. Shooting it into the depths of the well, arrow glowing brightly with her miko powers. One it hit the well, at first a small hole of blue came out. Starting off the size of the arrowhead. Growing to the size of the whole well, making it sparkle blue. Both enchanted with what they saw just stood there staring. Noticing they were just standing there Simple says:

" So what are we waiting for, lets go!"

" But wait how did you…."

" Lets talk about that later, I still haven't told you the whole truth about me yet, but lets just go okay?"

"Okay on the count of 3."

**1**

They both swung there legs over the lip of the well. Yet simple made sure she didn't let go . Knowing that it would close before they had a chance to go through.

**2**

Kagome was surprise she didn't get shocked from the energy. Before she could say anything about it Simple says " Lets go get your man! And as she was going to say something it was already on 3. And Simple grabs her hand and they jump into the well. Not knowing what they would find on the other side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey pple sry that this is such a short chapter it just I have a report due on Wednesday and I haven't don't much work on it. I have 3 more chapters to put in. hopeful I can put them in today. Kikyou should be getting her ass kicked by the 7th chapter…. I planned that chapter out in the beginning. - Hope u liked my story so far if not then tell me why, or just tell me. And well…. REVIEW Gosh darnit! Lol **

**bye**


	6. Inuyasha

**Chapter 6: Inuyasha**

Inuyasha is sitting on a hill by the village lost in his thoughts.

_It's been a week since the well has been sealed and Kagome being gone. Yet even though I told her I chose Kikyou. Which is kinda true but Kikyou told me Naraku was going to attack with a force greater then any before. I was worried for her life. She shouldn't be here for this. I can't see her get hurt. She then told me that Kagome shouldn't be here that I was hers .I thought that I could us that excuse to get Kagome away form the fight. That if I picked her she can be safe. And be able to live and be happy in her world. But I do love Kikyou……. Or did I? Or was everything we have or should I say had, and infatuation…? I thought I loved her because she accepted me. Loved me … but now I just don't know. _

_I saw how hurtful her words were to Kagome. I wanted to say something but I couldn't let her stay here anymore. I would rather have her angry at me, then to have to see her killed in battle just because I can't protect her. It was best for her to go. Yet why do I feel so empty. Missing her beautiful smile and scent. Always happy and full of live. Unlike Kikyou, who is cold and never showing emotion. Kikyou wants me dead, to go to hell with her when all of this is over. I owe her that at least. Or do I? Kagome fought to me alive, even at risk to her own live. She loved me the way I am. Full, half, of human. No matter what she loved me for me. Yet Kikyou couldn't. She always wanted to change me. Not able to love me as a hanyou. Wanting me to be human, why? So our kids aren't demons? Bet Kagome wouldn't care._

"Feh! What am I thinking!" He says out loud.

She's gone now. And she can't come back. It's better if she doesn't, she can live happily there, right? Arg! But what if that Hojo comes back around. Wait what am I saying? I shouldn't care. I promised to go to hell with Kikyou and….. I love… Kagome…..not Kikyou. Oh My God! I love Kagome! Yet….. I can never be with her because she is gone. I don't want to go to hell with Kikyou I want to be with Kagome. I don't know what to do. But I need to see her again. I need to tell her how I feel.

** Normal P0V**

Sango and Miroku watched Inuyasha from the bottom of the hill. Hearing all that he said in that outburst.

S: So that lousy piece of….

M: Sango don't hold it against him. He followed his heart. Well he did what he thought was right.

S: But he throws Kagome away and then he finally notices after all this time that he has been in love with Kagome from the beginning. I should have killed him after I found out what he did but YOU wouldn't let me.

M: Yes my love, but what would have Kagome wanted.

S: Your right she would forgive him. She was always so understanding. Miroku I miss her sooo much. I lost everything. And now my best friend.

Sango starts to cry , and Miroku hold her.

M: You still have me Sango. I'll always be here for you. I love you Sango.

She looks up the best she can from the hold Miroku has on her. In to his eyes. His eyes full of love. And before he knew it she kissed him full on the lips. And before e could register on what just happened she broke the kiss.

S: I love you too Miroku. Never leave me.

M: Never.

And they stayed holding each other for a while until they both decided to go to the well to see if Inuyasha went through.

**- - At the well - -**

At that moment Simple and Kagome got to the Feudal Era.

" Whoa we made it Simple! We made it!"

" Yea I guess we did… umm… how bout we get out of this well?"

" Oh yeah okay"

Once they were out. Simple turns towards Kagome and smiles as she says " Looks like she came to find me instead of the other way around."

" What are you talking about? Who's coming?"

" Hello there Kagome. I see you just couldn't stay away from MY man. And you bring this bitch with you. starts to laugh 

" Kikyou… I have a right as any to be here." Kagome says as she can hear Simple growling at the dead priestess.

" Well I guess I'll just have to fix that now wont I?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys sry again the mother is on my ass on doing the report could only write half the chapter. Will try the hardest to get the rest up!**


	7. Simplicity vs Kikyou

**CHAPTER 7: Simplicity vs. Kikyou**

**Okay peoples! Here it is. The chapter we all been waiting for, shit I been waiting to write this chapter for the longest time. It's time to show Kikyou true character … .**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Recap**

**- - At the well - -**

At that moment Simple and Kagome got to the Feudal Era.

"Whoa we made it Simple! We made it!"

"Yea I guess we did… umm… how bout we get out of this well?"

"Oh yeah okay"

Once they were out. Simple turns towards Kagome and smiles as she says "Looks like she came to find me instead of the other way around."

"What are you talking about? Who's coming?"

"Hello there Kagome. I see you just couldn't stay away from MY man. And you bring this bitch with you. starts to laugh 

"Kikyou… I have a right as any to be here." Kagome says as she can hear Simple growling at the dead priestess.

"Well I guess I'll just have to fix that now wont I?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lets Do this! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ha, don't make me laugh Kikyou, like I'll ever let you hurt my charge. Your weakling and you know it." said Simple.

As the words came out of Simple's mouth a look of disgust came across Kikyou's face.

"How dare you even speak to me, you abomination. Your worse then a half -breed."

"Kikyou how can you be so cruel to….." But before she could finish Simple cut her off.

"Well Kikyou if that's how you always felt, about hanyou's I mean, then why don't you tell Inuyasha what you just said?" And at the mention of his name, Inuyasha came walking out of the forest with the look of hurt, shock and disgust in his eyes.

"Yet it seems that he already heard what your stupid ass was going to say."

"Kikyou you…." then he sees her. The one he's been dying to see.

"Kagome". Both looking in to each others eyes, not noticing that both of them were walking towards each other. Looking no where else but in each others eyes. Once close enough, he pulls her in to a hug. And says:

"God Kagome, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry for pushing you away; I had to keep you safe. "

"Inu-Yasha..? I ….."

And before she could say anything else all they heard was a twang of a string, and Kikyou yelling "Get away from him!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Inuyasha's P0V**

As I went running towards the well, not even noticing Sango and miroku at the bottom of the hill. All I knew was that I had to get to the well. And when I was about to come out of the clearing when I heard a voice. I never heard it before.

I tried to get closer with out them noticing was there. Then I heard Kikyou's voice.

She said Kagome, but she can't be back! Not sure on what to do, I heard Kikyou threaten 'Kagome' to say stay away from me. And that's voice I never heard before came again. When I was about to go out to the clearing I then heard all kikyou said.

"How dare you even speak to me, you abomination. Your worse then a half -breed."

Shocked beyond belief, I heard the voice say my name out loud. And with that I walked out. I had to see if that was really Kikyou to say those things. didn't she love me? Well what does it matter now, I don't love her, I love Kagome!

I came out of the shadows of the trees, seeing Kikyou and a girl I never seen before in the distance. Noticing it was Kikyou, the name that now disgust me rolled out of my mouth. But as I walked closer I stopped mid stride, noticing a third girl, Kagome. Eyes locking with hers. We walked towards each other. Not noticing the looks shares between Kikyou and that girl .Kikyou's of disgust, rage, and shocked. And the girls of smug, and happiness.

Once close enough I couldn't contain my self I had to hold her, touch her, smell that scent that makes me go wild. Speaking my heart without noticing it. Hearing her say my name, made me go even ore crazy. But before I could do anything I look up after hear a sound as if a string was plucked. Looked up to see an arrow aimed towards Kagome. Hearing Kikyou's cry for her to get a way from me. And before I could do anything it…..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LOL I left a .. what do you call it a cliffy. I wonder what happens next … well you wont have to cause the chapter aint over!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Normal P0V**

As Simple was enchanted with the beautiful scene played in front of her. Before she noticed , kikyou went shot an arrow toward Kagome. Simple noticed that Inuyasha will notice to late so she went running towards them at full speed. Coming right in the middle of Kagome and the arrow. And with a swift flick of the wrist the arrow was blocked by a barrier.

Now anger course through Simple. She was pist that this dead bitch would think she could hurt my charge. But all that was said before she pounced was " Oh hell no! Did you just try to kill her! You know what Kikyou you been waiting to get your ass whooped for a long as time!"

With a anger and shock written all over her face she noticed that her attack was blocked. Feeling she was endanger she took another arrow and aimed it at Simple, little did she know that she was endangered.

**Simple's P0V**

Noticing this bitch taking out another arrow now at me, I swiftly kick the bow and arrow out of her hands. And now it was on!

**Back to normal P0v**

Once the bow and arrow was on the floor, Simple punches kikyou in the face, then in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. But since Kikyou was in a imitation body she barely felt any pain. Knowing this Simple knew today was the day she took all the pain Kagome felt, all the anger she felt out on Kikyou today. Seeing how she was the cause of it.

Kikyou then fell to the ground after being punched again and again. But before she could do anything stop Simple she would be hit again. Because Simple was too fast.

Trying to think fast kikyou calls out Inuyasha's name and for him to help her. But Simple thought ahead and had a barrier all around them. Only way simple would have stopped would have been when Kagome said to.

Kikyou then noticed that Inuyasha wasn't coming to help her.

Simple then picked Kikyou up by the hair . Face right in front of hers. Simple says: " You think you can get away with everything you've done. You're the reason I have no parents. You're the cause of so many peoples pain. And for that you deserve to die!"

And with that said she throws her face into her knee-WWE! ROCKS!- then throws her into a tree. Which once she hits she blacks out. Simple looked around to where Inuyasha and Kagome were. Both eyes looking back and forth, from simple to Kikyou. Yet when simple turned her back on Kikyou to walk towards Inuyasha and Kagome, she sees something hit Kagome right in the stomach. It was an arrow!

**Simples POV**

" Who the fu…!" I yell . Turning around to see Kikyou on her knees with her bow and arrow. I was shocked beyond belief, I thought she blacked out..? I guess its not possible for her! DAMN IT!. And with out wasting anytime. My eyes turn blood red and a tornado of fire goes around me. Holding my right hand out a swirl of energy forms in my hand. A mixture of pink and red, at then at once I threw it at Kikyou, and before it hit, I saw a scared and shocked look on her face. Once it was in contact with her whole body looked at if it was in flames. Then a moment later, all of the trapped souls were released of her body. And one of the souls shot straight into Kagome. Remembering Kagome, she was laying on the floor. The grass glistening with her blood. With Inuyasha at her side, shocked at what has happened to Kagome and Kikyou. And with out wasting any more time he picked her up and ran full speed towards Kaede's hut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay people. Now this chapter is done. Yet I'm not really feeling it so I might rewrite it .but for now it will do. REWIEW PLEASE! **


	8. Miroku & Sango

**Chapter 8: Miroku and Sango**

**Well howdy do! Lol sry I'm hyper. Well the chapter is about to come on. But let me just say family is unfair. Their stupid fights that I'm not involved in. yet it affects me. ARG! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Recap**

**Simples POV**

"Who the fu…!" I yell. Turning around to see Kikyou on her knees with her bow and arrow. I was shocked beyond belief; I thought she blacked out..? I guess it's not possible for her! DAMN IT! And with out wasting anytime. My eyes turn blood red and a tornado of fire goes around me. Holding my right hand out a swirl of energy forms in my hand. A mixture of pink and red, at then at once I threw it at Kikyou, and before it hit, I saw a scared and shocked look on her face. Once it was in contact with her whole body looked at if it was in flames. Then a moment later, all of the trapped souls were released of her body. And one of the souls shot straight into Kagome. Remembering Kagome, she was laying on the floor. The grass glistening with her blood. With Inuyasha at her side, shocked at what has happened to Kagome and Kikyou. And with out wasting any more time he picked her up and ran full speed towards Kaede's hut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In the eyes of Mir&San **

After following Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango come close to the clearing. They feel a strong demonic aura coming from the clearing with the well. As the came to the end of the clearing. They were shocked to see a demon with swirls of fire surrounding her. Then they saw Kagome and Inuyasha a little far off. And Kagome had an arrow in her stomach. With seeing this they were about to run to her. But then the demon held out her hand and swirls of energy were seen. And once she fired they noticed who she was aiming out. It was Kikyou. The energy ball hit her and engulfed her in flames. And as if on clock work al of the entrapped souls came out of Kikyou, finally able to pass over. Except one part that came out and shot in to Kagome.

Inuyasha then took hold of Kagome and ran in the direction of the village.

**Normal P0V**

Sango and Miroku just stood there. Shocked about what happened before their eyes. Yet were shaken out of their stupor. When they noticed the gaze of the demon was now upon them. And started walking towards them. Arms on their weapons, watching the demon come and stop in front of them. It was the demon that spoke first.

"You are friends of Kagome, right?" "Yes, who are you?" said Sango. "-Laughs a little- Well that's a rather long and confusing story. One that I guess I'll have to tell you all, but I will wait when everyone is present. But I will tell you is that my name is Simplicia or just Simple for short, that I am a friend of Kagome, and the person that helped get back here."

Both not sure if they could trust, this Simple. Both still expecting an attack.

Then Miroku says " Well, if you truly are a friend of Kagome and helped get her back then we are truly grateful."

"I am, well lets go see how this chica is doing. I'm suppose to be healing her right now!"

" Chica…what's that? And what do you mean your suppose to be healing her?" Asked Sango.

"We'll she's my charge. I'll explain it later. Oh and chica is like girl in Spanish."

" What is this spand shish..?"

" giggles It's Spanish and it's another language. Comes from Spain which is in Europe"

"Ok, confused but that's okay."

" Oh no…."

"What's wrong?"

" It's not me.. It's Kagome. I can feel her pulse weaking. Oh no.. KAGOME!"

And then Simple runs. Using her demonic speed towards the village.

With looks of fear on their faces Sango and Miroku run to the village to. As fast as the bodies would let them. Scared on what they might find when they get there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And this is where I will stop but don't worry I'm properly going to write another chapter pretty soon. Now that my grandma is here I have to find ways to get away. NO OFFENSE to who ever! Well g2g o0o and PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks to those that put my story on their favorite and alert! LUV YA ! And Review please!**


	9. The Truth

**Hey guys sorry to who ever actually reads this story for not updating sooner. And to those who actually read this, REVIEW; it's the little purple button on the bottom left hand corner!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Recap **

"Ok, confused but that's okay."

"Oh no…."

"What's wrong?"

"It's not me… It's Kagome. I can feel her pulse weakening. Oh no… KAGOME!"

And then Simple runs. Using her demonic speed towards the village.

With looks of fear on their faces Sango and Miroku run to the village to. As fast as the bodies would let them. Scared on what they might find when they get there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9: The Truth**

** At Kaede's hut**

Kaede was in the hut eating when Inuyasha came running in.

"KAEDE! Kagome needs help!"

"Kagome? Put her down.

As Inuyasha was gently putting Kagome on the bed, Kaede was rushing around the hut gathering herbs, water and some clean rags. As she looks at Kagome she asks:

"What happen to ye child?"

"It was Kikyou," Inuyasha answered.

As she starts trying to clean the wound, she took out the arrow lodge into her, but then more blood kept coming out of her.

"The arrow must have gone through something important."A/N I cannot talk like her it hard, lol :D

" Inuyasha child go get me some more rags."

But before he even got to the door Simple came running in. Looking around until she saw Kagome. When she did she knelt down beside her.

"Stand back NOW!"

" Get away form her, who the hell are YOU!"

" Would you rather she die while, I explain?"

"…"

" Didn't think so, so STAND BACK!"

Simple then looks down at Kagome and her blood pooling around her.

"She's lost so much blood, she is about to die."

"Then DO SOMETHING!"

Simple then places a hand on her stomach, on top of the wound. Blood almost instantly covering her hand. Then a red light comes out of her hand, and all the blood starts going back into Kagome. And the red light spreads all over her body. It looks like she is radiating red energy.

As this is going on Inuyasha and Kaede just sit in a corner watching this in awe.

Then all of a sudden Kagome opens her eyes open ,but instead of seeing her chocolate brown eyes, they are covered in red energy from Simples palm. As Simple then takes her palm away her eyes begin to close. And the light starts to fade away.

"It is done. She will live."

"Who are ye child, you are so young to possess such power."

"My name is Simplicia or just Simple."

"What are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well I won't say the full story until Kagome is awake and those to other , what were their names… OH! Sango and Miroku, yea I said I'll tell them. But I will say, that I am a half - demon."

"What?" said a stunned Inuyasha.

But before Simple could say anything Sango and Miroku came walking in, all red from running there.

"Well speak of devils!" exclaims Simple.

And before anyone else could speak , a moan was heard and all eyes were on Kagome. And Inuyasha ran to her side, worried to see if she was alright. But was shocked when she just got up and hugged him.

"I missed you Inuyasha." Whispered Kagome, only loud enough for him to hear it, even though Simple did too.

"I missed you too"

"KAGOME!" yells Sango

"SANGO! Yelled Kagome as she ran and embraced her lost sister. Then hugged Miroku and Kaede , like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay, now that we all have said our hellos, it's time for Simple to explain." said Miroku.

All eyes then went on Simple, who simply just nodded her head and said "Alrighty then lets do this."

" Well let me first off explain who and what I am. My name is Simple, I am half fire demon and the other half is guardian."

"What's a guardian?" asked Sango.

" A guardian is a being who watches over people during a period of their lives, until they are able to control all their power. They guide people with important purposes and a great amount of power."

"Like a mentor and protector, right?" -Kagome

"Yea, like that. I am Kagome's guardian. I am here to help her get in control of her powers. But guardians are not meant to be seen or known. Not unless their charge is in great danger before they could get help or stop it."

"So where were you when she was getting chased by Mister Centipede, or when she was dying from the poison from the Band of 7?" yelled Inuyasha.

"I was right there watching. I am that one that awoke you in her time of need. Yet she is the one that pulled out the arrow. And I was the one that sent Myouga the rumor of you being in the north, thus making him suck the poison out. I am also the one that made you guys meet Miroku and Sango. Because I knew they would be the ones to help Kagome fulfill her destiny. Seeing how they too know the pain that Naraku makes. Yet I have made mistakes. I yet Kikyou be created. Which was my biggest mistake."

" Why?" - Miroku

"One reason is, with part of Kagome's souls taking she couldn't reach the full outcome of her powers. Second of all, because she did something I vowed to get revenge for.

"What did my sister do"

**Story Mode**

I was only just a beginning guardian at the time. My mom was still training me, yet I was given Kagome as a charge. I was so excited. But about month and a half later. Kikyou was recreated by that stupid witch, Urasue. And Kikyou found out she need souls to live. Some how she heard rumor about guardians. That they were basically powerful souls. So she went out in search for them. In the end finding my mom. You see my mom was the guardian of the mother that would give birth to the reincarnation of Tsukiyome, yet she wouldn't be born for about 10 years. Yet by the village of her charge, there was a fire demon there. And they fell in love, and that was how I was created. But what she was ,was found out by the villagers some how, they then spread rumors across Japan like a wild fire. And unfortunately for my mom , Kikyou heard it. And set coarse to the village. Where she killed my mother and my dad, for he was protecting her. They were caught off guard, for my mom was trying to protect her charge. And I was away protecting Kagome.

She took my mother's soul so she can survive and kill Inuyasha. To live a life she was not meant to . But when I went to find my mom and dad. She was still there. She tried to kill me but failed. I almost had her. Instead she runs back to Inuyasha and says Naraku attacked her. And well that was when Kagome saw their meeting and promised to always stay by Inuyasha' s side.

**END of Mode**

"How were you able to come to my time?"

"I can go anywhere you go."

Then all went silent

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dudes I g2g I only have time to put this in the fan fiction and go. My uncle is in the hospital. And we just found out he has cancer. Im SOOO sorry for leaving it like this but I g2g . Love ya and PLEASE REVIEW. It'll make me feel so much better. -R4K**


	10. Forgiveness

**Hey peoples, sorry for the wait. But my uncle finally got out of the hospital. And then on Thursday my phone was disconnected, so I can't put this into Fanfiction until Monday or Tuesday.**

**Thanks to PsychoticMonkey for reviewing!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10: Forgiveness**

All was in silence. For all did not know what to say. That was until Inuyasha said:

"Kagome, want to take a walk with me?"

"Yea, sure."

As they both left the hut and started to walk, not knowing where they were going just letting their feet guide them. Not talking, nor making eye contact. That is until they noticed where they were, they went to the well. While sitting down next to the well Inuyasha finally looks up into Kagome's eyes. Shocked to see his eyes full of sadness, pain, happiness, and love. Kagome couldn't say anything; all she could do was stare into his eyes, which were like globes of molten gold. But the trance was broken when he finally started to talk. But he was mumbling, so she didn't understand him.

"I'm sorry I made you go through the pain of what Kikyou said to you that night." he mumbled again.

"What..?"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! He yelled. I'm sorry for making you think that I chosen Kikyou, for hurting you."

"But didn't you chose Kikyou, you don't have to say sorry for how you feel. I understand Inuyasha, there will never be room in your heart for me, you'll never be able to l - love me."

When hearing this he then pulls Kagome down to sit in front of him.

"NO! You're wrong! I never chose Kikyou. I never loved her. All I had was an infatuation with her. Maybe not even that. We were two lonely people. People that were never able to fit in and be normal. And she never loved me. And I couldn't love her."

"Inuyasha don't lie to me. Its okay, I already accepted the facts. And if you didn't love her or chose her then why did I see you two kissing."

"NO, STOP SAYING THAT! I never loved Kikyou, and that kiss was just the plan made to get you to go home. I didn't want you to get hurt. Kikyou told me that Naraku was coming. And I wouldn't be able to live with my self if you got hurt, or worse killed. So she helped make a plan. But she took it too far. I'm sorry for that again. But believe me when I say this Kagome, I love you! Not Kikyou, YOU! Ka -Go - Me!"

To shock to say anything after hearing what he just said. She was oblivious to notice how close Inuyasha was getting to her. Until she felt his lips on hers. It was a chaste, gentle kiss. But before the shock could wear off he broke it. When Kagome finally registered what he said and did. She said:

"I love you too Inuyasha!"

And with hearing that Inuyasha then pulled Kagome in to another kiss. But this time Kagome kissed back. What started out to be a chaste and gentle kiss ended out to be hard and intense. Inuyasha nipped at her bottom lip begging for entrance. Which he was given. This started an adventure for the both of them. Both exploring each others mouth, trying to memorize each crease and line. But were forced to stop the kiss because the need for air was too great to be ignored. Panting for air, Inuyasha looks into Kagome's deep, chocolaty brown eyes and tries to gather the courage to ask her the question he has wanted to for the longest time.

"Kagome, w-would you be my m-mate? Live and be with me forever?" stuttered Inuyasha.

"Yes"

"And bear me pups?"

"Of course!"

And with that response, he started another fiery kiss. Inuyasha then picks Kagome up bridal style, without breaking the kiss, and then jumps them into a tree. But just any tree, the Sacred Tree. After a while of kissing they just stayed up in the tree cuddling.

Then Kagome broke the silence:

"Good-night Inuyasha, I love you." she mumbled as she was about to drift to sleep.

"Night Kagome, I love you too. Always and forever." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Al - yawn- ways and forever… Inuyasha" and with hearing that they both drifted off to sleep. Praying that they won't wake up tomorrow to find out all that happened was not a dream.

**At the hut**

"They have been long gone. I wonder what they are doing?" wonders Miroku out loud, with a big smirk on his face.

-Slap- "Don't be such a perv, I hope Kagome sits him to an oblivion for what he did." replies Sango.

"They could have gotten in a fight and she went back home?" - Sango.

"That I highly doubt." answers Simple, from the corner she is sitting in. Both Miroku and Sango look at her. Barely able to see her, for the light hits only half of her face. She had been so quiet since Kagome and Inuyasha left that they almost forgot she was there.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't she go home?" asked Sango.

"She has nothing left there for her. Well at least not in Japan."

"What happened to her family and her friends?" -Miroku.

"Well she lost contact with all of her friends because of her traveling to this time. And her family is gone, well all except for her dad. Who doesn't live in Japan, he lives far to the west, in another country called America."

"What do you mean her family is gone, her mom, grandfather, and her brother? What happened to them!?" -Miroku

"I'm sorry to say that her mother, grandpa, and her brother were killed almost a week after she left this time. They were killed by a demon. What kind, I do not know. The demon found her house and went to kill her, but she wasn't there so unfortunately he killed her family anyway. Yet it still waited for her until she got home. In the end she ended up shooting it with an arrow, thus killing it."

Both shock, with what was said. But Sango was the first one to come back to reality.

"I'll kill that Inuyasha! It's his fault there dead. If he didn't make her go back to her time they would still be alive!"

"That's not all together true. You don't know if the demon would have in the end found out where she lived. It could have already have known where she lived. They same result would have happened because she would have properly been here traveling with us. And the demon properly would have gotten away. At least this way she got revenge for them." explained Miroku.

"What he says is true Sango."

"I know, it's just she doesn't deserve to have to go through that."

"Lets just all go to sleep, and see what happens in the morning. I feel the final battle with Naraku is soon to come. And we all must be prepared." -Simple.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay people! That was chapter 10.hope you all liked it. **

**And thanks again to PsychoticMonkey! **

**And people don't forget to REVIEW! It's that purple button on the bottom left habd corner. So please review. I need some happiness. My life suxz and that would make it so much better. On another note I want to go to the Kristmas Kaos concert in Miami. GodSmack is hosting! And for all those people that don't have any clue what I'm talking about well it's a rock concert and GodSmack is a hot ass band hosting it. Any ways please REVIEW!!!! Love yawl!**

**-Ro0tin4Kagome R4K**


	11. Fight :

**Hey pple can't talk long I have g2g.. Life hasn't been go0d lately and now im in BIG ASS trouble. Here's the story , short version. Got into a fight fist fight , 4 all those pple who might think other wise. ne wayz a girl I haven't liked 4 like a year comes up to me talking all this bull shyt in the end shoving me, I push that bitch right back. And that hoe has the nerve to try and punch me… well in the end let me just say im stuck in internal suspension for like 2 weeks. But heres the depression part.. Im not allowed to use ne thing electric.. Except the lights.. And all the basic nessecities.. If yall want the details of tha fight , they will just have to wait.. Just leave me a message.. Well I g2g im being supervised like I can actually get into another fight right now.. :Sighs: luv yall**

**-Ro0tin4Kagome**


	12. R4K Vs Lea

**Hey peeps! Well after a very long sentence made.. Basically a month…. School damage. Yo man I didn't even notice things around me in the fight. Well I tried to get up early to maybe write a mini chapter.. But no go ! You would think 9 o'clock is early enough but no. Yet I do have like 10 minutes bcaz she hit the snooze button. P.S the computer is in the computer room which is right by my moms bedroom door. Sucks I know. NE wayz the fight.. I'll try to write it all.**

**Here it is.. R4K vs. Lea**

**Was on Wednesday.. I got to school late.. I missed first, second , and third period. My lunch was gonna start so I went to my forth period and dropped off my bags bcaz my school is gay and don't got no lockers. Ne wayz I was goin to lunch and I see Lea.. A girl I have hated since 8th grade. Why I hate her I'll explain in a minute.**

**Ne ways I was about to go to my table were me and my friends always eat lunch but the bitch stood in front of me. She was saying shyt like .. O0o I heard be be saying stuff about me. I was like " If I wanted ot stay something about you I would say it to your face. Now if you don't mind would you get out of my way?"**

**She was like "she did later on in lunch me and my friends all finished eating and I went to throw my food away but on the way bcaz we wne outside to eat bcaz it was nice out.. I passed the stairs to throw my food away and I get sprayed wit sumthng like soda. I like " What the fuck?!" I luked to c who did it and I saw that bitch she luked up when she was done laughing and said "oops my bad". I was like " Hell no, you did not just.." I went over to her .. :note: **_When I get really piss like I got just then I go crazy so yea_**when I got to where she was I punched her in her face. Hten said "oops my bad" she gets up and slaps me . I wont lie it hurt but I wasn't gonna stop there so we were at it. People were surroundin us , but they didn't chant fight b.c they knew security would come. So right after I punched her in the stomache.. I guess I knocked the wind out of her or sumting cause she went down on her knees.. So I took her hair pulled her up and smashe her head into my knee.. I think I took that move from my fan fiction.. But after I did that I don't know what happened.. Until I noticed she had her boyfriend pin my arms. So she sllapped and punched me. That is before my friends finally jumped in.. they couldn't gte threw the circle. They knocked in knees him making them buckle. Then security came.. Took us away.. But them dumb asses took us to the same class room.. The teacher left and she came up t me sayin it was all my fault.I was like bitch maybe next time you shouldn't act so stupid and I wouldn't have to kick ur ass.. She then slapps me. I jumped from my desk and slapped her right back. Then I said what cant do shyt with out knowing u cant get ur boyfriend to help.. ? Fucking chicken shyt. Then she hits me but I push her as into this desk and the fat ass broke it. But who has to pay for it me! Then from the noise of the room they came back in. and here I am with an extend sentence of 2 weeks in IS and m.b a week at home suspension. **

**O0 I g2g BUSTED!!!!! I'll write why I don't like her in my next chapter or I'll just make it my own chapter.. Just email me or sumthing . My friend checks my mail so she can tell me PEACE! **

**P.S I told the principle that my friends didn't do ne thing so they didn't get in trouble. **


End file.
